Comfort
by Empress of La la la Land
Summary: My first story! Alright, it's the night Sirius plays that prank on Snape in sixth year. Lily and James have been dating for 6 months, give or take, and this is James telling Lily what happened and her, shockingly, comforting him. Insanely fluffy.


**Disclaimer: **Uh huh. I own them all but instead of making millions with my stories, I'm posting them on Yup, thats me. I OWN NOTHING OK! STOP RUBBING IT IN!

Ok, in my story, The Marauders are in their sixth year and Lily and James are happily dating. Its around the time(well actually, exactly that night) when Sirius played that prank on Snape that nearly killed him and which resulted in Snape learning about Remus' condition and James rescuing Snape and my god this is a long sentence! This is my first EVER fanfiction so pretty pretty please with whatever the hell you want on top review and be nice!

On with the story...

**Comfort**

Lily Evans was worried out of her mind as she paced back and forth in the boys dormitory. She had one of the two hottest boys, the other one being Sirius Black of course, in Hogwarts as her adoring boyfriend. She was a Muggleborn witch, brightest witch of her age, some said, she had long wine red hair and to quote James, the most gorgeous green eyes ever known to men. Oh and her boyfriend and his two best friends(and hers by default) were illegal animagi, and the other one was a werewolf. And they were currently out together, trying to make Remus' transformation a little more bearable. And they should have been back by now. Hence the reason for her being worried. Aside from her going through this hell every frickin month, why the hell weren't they back yet! It was their little tradition, every month Lily would wait for James to come back then she'd, ummm, take care of him. And yes, he didn't always come back at the same time, but he'd never been this late. Never. She really couldn't stop the nagging little voice in her brain which kept telling her that werewolves suddenly started attacking animals too, that he was laying somewhere in the forest bleeding, or even worse, dead. She really couldn't stop the tears coursing down her cheeks now, she even considered going to Dumbledore, to hell with the secrets.

As she tried desperately to take her mind of the possibility of her boyfriend dying, she searched her memory for happy moments. Their first date, first kiss, first... She blushes even now when she thought about their first time, how gentle he had been, how amazing, loving and just plain hot it had been... When she ran out of happy memories to daydream about, she tried to busy herself with something, anything.

It took almost another three hours for James to come in, dishevelled and bruised. Two hours of her alphabetizing James' Quidditch magazines, and countless other stupid, chore like stuff. She was getting ready to yell at him for worrying her and being so very late but then she noticed his eyes.

James' eyes had always been one of her most favourite parts of him, aside from the hair she claimed to hate back then, and couldn't keep her hands off now. It wasn't specifically the color or anything, it was because they were so expressive, just so... alive. You could just look into his eyes and see everything he felt. And as she looked into the eyes simmering with sadness and disappointment, she could feel her heart breaking for him.

"James, what happened, is everyone all right?" she asked, going to him, almost afraid of his answer. James looked at his girlfriend, not saying a word, ran his hands down her arms and pulled her to him so tightly, almost desperately, like if he let go, he'd drown.

Lily pulled back gently after a while, looking at him questioningly. "Love, what happened?"she tried again.

"I just, how could he have been so stupid!"James exploded. "Didn't he think that if something happened, they'd have punished Remus? Idiot! This isn't some stupid prank, Moony could have killed Snivelly then what would happened?"

Lily stood there, shocked by the bits and pieces she got out of James' rant. "What, who I don't understand..."she barely got out before James cut her off by attacking her lips.

James was always very gentle with Lily, passionate, very passionate, but always gentle. Now, he kissed her with desperation, like he didn't know what else he could do.

Lily felt her legs turn to jelly, like they did everytime James kissed her. She knew she should stop him, get him to talk to her about what happened but really, what was a girl supposed to do when she was kissed like _that_!

James ran his hands down her sides, tangling them in her hair, trying to touch her as much as he could, pulling her to him, molding her to his body. He lifted her and carried her to bed, holding her so tight that it was almost like he was trying to crawl into her skin, still kissing her.

They lay there, Lily's head resting on the crook of his arm. James had his eyes closed and any one would have thought he was asleep but Lily knew better. She knew he couldn't sleep so easily after such a night, the night which she still didn't know the details about. She got that Sirius did something that put Remus in danger and Snape was involved.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened now?" she asked softly. She heard him sigh deeply before kissing her hair and slightly sitting up.

"Well, apparently Snape was pestering Sirius about where Remus went every month so the dumbass thought it would be fun to play a _prank _on him."

Lily was silent; she was afraid if she said anything, he'd stop talking and go back to the silent mode he was in all night. He'd calmed down remarkably but the mad look in his eyes was still there.

"He told Snape if he wanted to know where Moony went every month, he should go to the Shrieking Shack tonight."

At this Lily sat up so fast she knocked into James' glasses.

"What! What happened, oh my god, did Remus attack him?"

"I caught him going into the Shack and pulled him out, but he saw Remus transform, he almost attacked him."

"Oh no… Do you think he will say anything?"

James grimaced, "I know he won't because Dumbledore came."

"What! Did he find out about your Animagus forms?"

"No, no, we didn't transform. Snape doesn't know either."

Lily was shocked. Off all the stupid thing Sirius has done, this was by far the worse.

"What happened with Dumbledore?"

"I dunno much, he sent Peter and me to out rooms after asking us what happened. We said we didn't know and Sirius jumped in and said that we didn't have anything to do with it so he let us go."

"Where is Peter by the way?"

"He's down at the Common Room, said there was no way he could sleep tonight. He was gonna get some work done."

Lily didn't know what to say. Sirius was James' best mate and they never had a big fight before. The rowed, and the played pranks on each other sure, but they were never mad at each other for longer than an hour. This time, it looked like it wasn't going to be over that easily.

"Is Remus alright? I mean, as right as he can be…."

"Not worse than he is every month. Though that might change when he wakes up."

"He's going to be so angry." Lily whispered.

"How could he not be? I know I am…."

"What do you think is gonna happen to Sirius? Do you….do you think they will expel him?" Afraid to even think about such an option.

James was silent.

"They won't, right? James?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. Part of me thinks he _should _be expelled, but the bigger part of me says that he is my best mate. And he didn't want anything bad to happen. I know he didn't think Snape would actually have been killed but he should have, dammit!"

He laughed lifelessly. "You know what Dumbledore said? He said if Snape was killed, they would have to _dispose_ Remus."

"Dispose? You don't mean…"

"Yup. They would have killed him."

"Oh my god. They are treating him like an animal!"

"According to the Ministry, he is and animal."

"Bigoted oafs. So, what's gonna happen to Sirius?"

"We'll learn tomorrow."

"Poor Remus…. How do we know Snape _accidently _won't say anything?"

"Dumbledore took care of that. I dunno what he said, but I don't think he'll dare open his mouth. But his eyes, Lils…. You didn't see his eyes. For the first time in my life, I saw Dumbledore angry. It was…" He trailed off, unable to continue.

"James, you saved Snape's life. If it wasn't for you, he'd have been dead. And Remus would be in trouble. But you saved him. I know you hate him, but you were able to look beyond that. I'm so proud of you."

Lily cradled his head in her hands, softly kissed him, trying to reassure him. She knew how shaken up he really was, even though he tried to hide it. When she saw that his hands were shaking a bit, she felt her heart going out to him.

"It's gonna be alright love, don't worry." He didn't reply but instead kissed her again. They lay there, kissing gently, trying to forget, just taking comfort in each other.

James let go of Lily with a shuddering breath, plopping down on his back. Lily cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. He hugged her to his side so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe. But she didn't mind. She knew it comforted him to hold on to her.

And they lay there, two teenagers, barely sixteen, already trying to deal with problems way bigger than them. But they knew they would handle it. They had each other.

It was always like that with them. Tonight it was Lily who comforted him. Three months ago, it was James holding Lily while she cried her eyes out over the letter that informed her of her parents death. James had been her rock back then. He was so patient with her when she refused to eat, and cried herself sick.

Yes, they would handle this, Lily thought to herself as she kissed his chest. She looked up at James' who was already asleep. He must have been so tired, emotionally and physically.

She pulled the comforter over them and closed her eyes.

The End

A/N: Oh my god, my first EVER fan fiction is completed wipes off a tear

Now step by step.

Scroll down.

Find the pretty grayish blue button that says "Go" on it.

Press the button.

Write your thoughts about the story on the pretty white screen that popped open.

Press "Submit Review"

See, a piece of cake.

Pretty pretty pretty please review, cause I'm really insecure. Just tell me, is it awful, is it sorta good, is it unbloodybeliavable (yes yes I like the last one best lol).

I love you all, give me a happy by doing whaaaat? Yes, REVIEW! You know you wanna…..winks suggestively


End file.
